Interesting Day Indeed
by U.S.S. Shipper
Summary: When the gang heads over to the Hyuuga Mansion for the day, things can only be messed up. Hanabi POV. Eventual Parings NejiTen, TemShikaIno triangle, NaruHina, SasuSaku! R&R please!
1. Bundan Wan aka Chapter 1

Theresa: Hello all! I'd like to present to you my first Naruto fic! Hanabi-sama so totally kicks ass.

Nisa: Agreed.

WARNING: This contains content that can be considered as Lee-bashing. Please note that this is from Hanabi's POV, and I just don't think she'd get along with him.(Oh! New fic idea! One-shot, she finds Lee funny! That's sooo next on my list) So yeah. This has stereotyping abound, for pure amusement. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _HP_ or Yes, _Virginia, There is a Santa Claus_(see if you can find the references to the last two). So yeah, but I think you knew that.

* * *

**Interesting Day Indeed**  
**By Theresa of U.S.S. Shipper**

**Chapter 1  
Yes, Hanabi, Guys Do Wear Makeup**

"Hanabi! Smile and let your fountain of youth flow!" I spun around to face the one who spoke… and immediately went blind. He stood in cocky pose with one thumb up and flashed me a way-to-bright grin. I twitched and ran father's orders once again through my head. _Do not harm Neji and Hinata's guests._ I repeated it until it became a steady mantra. After the urge to kill disappeared it was replaced by the urge to hurl. This boy, whoever he was, was ugly. He had two huge eyebrows that made him look as if caterpillars had attached themselves to his face. And that's not even considering the green spandex suit.

"LEE! YOU SPEAK OF THE ONE TRUTH SO VIVIDLY!" A man who looked exactly the same appeared beside him.

"GAI-SENSEI! I TRY TO SPREAD ALL OF YOUR GREAT KNOWLEDGE TO EVERYONE!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

The pair hugged and I gagged. Make that ugly and pathetic.

"Hey, Lee?" My cousin, Neji, frowned.

"Yes, Neji?"

"Shut up." Lee shrank and began to bawl as Neji brushed past him. "Hanabi-sama," he bowed and I nodded. He led his large group into the main house and I remained outside, watching the procession. There was a tall dark boy, whom I recognized as Uchina Sasuke. He was being drooled over by a girl with pink hair and another one with long blonde hair. Uzumaki Naruto, in turn, was drooling over the pink-haired girl, trying to get her attention. My sister, Hinata watched his antics while blushing. Yet _another_ girl was-

Wait a minute, Hinata was blushing. Not how she normally does whenever she was embarrassed, which is everytime someone looks at her, but the dreaded I-Love-You blush. I smirked and stored this information for later blackmail before going back to analyzing the others.

As I was saying, yet _another_ girl was talking to Neji. I'm guessing by the hair buns that she must be Tenten, Neji has mentioned her a couple of times before. If she was, they were probably talking about weapons, training, or how to get back at Lee for his latest scheme to hook them up.

Lastly, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai, and Jiraya (Kakashi tried to smuggle him in.), Shino, Choji, Kiba, and the shinobi from Sand brought up the rear. I smirked once more before finally following them inside. This would be an interesting day. An interesting day indeed.

* * *

"SAKURA! YOU ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE BLOSSOM YOU WERE NAMED FOR!"

Alright, after listening to that guy talk for only three minutes he really pisses me off. That's gotta be the 25th time I've heard him say that! Seriously, he needs to Shut. Up. We were all going to eat dinner, and were gathered around the table.

"I know Lee," the pink-haired girl responded, flipping her hair. Lee's small eyes shone in triumph as she turned to the Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" she smiled.

"I think…" Sakura and Ino, the blonde-haired girl, braced themselves, "…you're pathetic," he said in his cool, monotone voice. Suddenly I had to urge high five him. Ino punched Shikamaru in triumph as Sakura gloomed.

Lee smashed his fists onto the table. "I will protect your honor Sakura!" A mad glint shone in his eyes and he whirled to face Sasuke. "STAND UP AND FIGHT COWARD!" I heard Tenten give a small sigh while she pulled him back into his seat.

With that, Father burst into the room. Hinata, Neji, and I all stood, signaling for the others to do the same.

"Hirashi-sama," Neji then bowed with the rest of us in greeting, but I could tell by how he clenched his fists he didn't want to. Hell, he never wanted to.

Father curtly nodded to each of us in turn, at the end his eyes were resting on Tenten. "Neji, may I speak with you?"

If Neji was surprised, he didn't show it. He just followed father out of the room. The door closed behind them, leaving a heavy silence that was soon obliterated by both Kakashi and Jiraya giggling over Jiraya's new Para Para Paradise. Tsunade scowled and reached over two the immature two, yanking Jiraya's ear sharply. A now-sulking Jiraya scampered off into a corner to read his infamous books.

"So, Hanabi," I spun around to see who was talking. It was the freak. Actually, they were all freaks. Shinobi from the Sand… how dare they enter the Hyuuga complex fully armed! They had no respect, did they really think we would be so dishonorable and attack them? Of course, from what I understand, Tenten is fully armed as well. Neji insisted.

Anyway, this particular freak had purple makeup. She had a different taste in style than Hinata-chan's, to say the least. And I was utterly speechless.

"I'm Kankuro," she nodded briefly before sensing my cold silence and turning away. Relief rushed through her, I can sense it. Apparently, this woman doesn't care much for small talk either. But Kankuro… isn't that a name for a boy? Unless…

"Hey, Kankuro! We were just discussing messed up Halloween costumes. Did you ever win a contest just by coming as you are?" Naruto, of course.

Temari swiftly placed her hands on her siblings shoulders in an effort to calm them. "Hey, don't joke about that! He doesn't like it. Seriously." No duh, Kankuro's even snarling. I thought only Kiba did tha- Wait. She said HE! Oh. My. Geese. _Guys_ wear makeup… like… _that_? Sand customs must be weird. I mean, that other boy, Gaara, is just glowering at everyone. But Hinata-chan said something about him being a vassal for a demon or something, and likes to go on a killing spree. Which would be cool, if I wasn't in danger of being a target right now.

Note to self: Don't piss off insomniacs.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing an anxious Neji. Well, as anxious as Neji shows it. No one else notices from his calm posture, but Hinata-chan has noticed and is worried as well, even Tenten is.

Neji bowed to Hinata-chan. "Hinata-sama, Hirashi-sama requests to speak with you." Hinata paled and exited the room, as Neji slid into his own seat.

Another awkward silence. Another awkward silence broken by Kakashi and Jiraya giggling over naughty pictures. Another mad Hokage.

Tsunade-sama stalked angrily over to Jiraya's corner and snatched the book out of his hand. A brief glance inside had her blood boiling. She was only angry before. Now she was livid.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She shrieked, nostrils flaring in rage. She held the book up for everyone to see.

Inside were pictures of Tsunade… _naked_. All of us girls looked away, while the guys promptly had nosebleeds. All except for Gaara. He jus sat there like he didn't see his siblings now twitching on the floor. I swear,_ nothing_ fazes that guy.

Rock Lee was the first to recover. He jumped up, twirled about for a bit, did his nice guy pose, and then finally offered his hand to Sakura.

"MY FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AND STYLISH MOVES (shown previously) MAKE ME THE PERFECT MAN FOR YOU, SAKURA! LET THE SPRING OF LOVE FLOW FORTH!"

That's the first thing he says after seeing Hokage-sama naked! Is that even normal? The rest of us are scarred for life, and he can still babble on to the pink-haired girl? Ridiculous! Needless to say, there was a large amount of crickets chirping after dog-brow's (as Naruto "eloquently" puts it) words.

Neji's eye twitched. "Lee, could you stop with the whole Spring of Love thing?"

Now it was Lee's turn to spazz. "But- but- but Neji! One's love MUST be proclaimed for the world to know! The world needs to know of the passion that burns within the flame of youth!"

Gai screamed his agreement, causing my ear to throb. Poor Neji, I think I have a newfound respect for him.

Neji cringed. "Then think of a different way to describe it. Please."

A silence of anticipation hung over our dining room. Could Lee do it? Could he think of a less annoying way to describe love and desire? Was it possible…?

A look of intense concentration clouded his impeccable round eyes, and then-

" I HAVE IT! LOVE IS LIKE PEEING IN YOUR PANTS! EVERYONE CAN SEE IT, BUT ONLY YOU CAN FEEL IT'S WARMTH!"

Deafening silence, and then-

"EWWW!" (Sakura, Temari, and Ino)

"What the flip?" (Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.)(Yes, Shino _shouted_!)

"HA HA HA! I like it!" (Kakashi and Jiraya)

"…" (Tenten, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, me)

"BEAUTIFUL! IT SPEAKS TO MY SOUL!" (3 guesses who)

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Hem hem." We all noticed this, but no one paid attention.

"Hem hem. … Hem hem! … HEM HEM!..." She sighed and slammed her fists on the table. "QUIET!" We all shrank down into what is known in Chouji's books as "chibis" for a minute, before regaining composure and original size.

"As official leader of Kohona village, I order you, Rock Lee, never to use that analogy again."

Naruto punched the air in triumph while Lee and Gai hugged each other sobbing over some sap about how their flames of youth were being suppressed. Idiots. I _hate_ idiots. Ugh.

Sakura suddenly quivered with rage. While everyone was blinded by Lee and Gai's sunset, apparently she had been drooling over Sasuke's silhouette, and she only noticed the blonde doing the same exact thing now.

"Ino-pig! How dare you stare at my Sasuke like that!" Sasuke just shrugged, clearly pleased that girls would actually fight of him. He flashed his trademark smirk in Ino's direction- just to get the girls crazier over him. It worked too. Sakura lunged at Ino, who promptly hid behind Shikamaru. This caused Temari to get steamed up, and swung her fan at Ino at hit her mark, causing Ino to fly backwards towards Sakura. The latter was able to dodge most of the blow, but Ino's fist collided with Sakura's large forehead, and Sakura crumpled to the floor.

This caused both Lee to dash towards the door for the medic. However, Naruto beat him there. He slid the door open- and barreled right into Hinata. They fell on the ground, hard, with the blonde laying on top of my sister. There was a pause, and both of them just stayed like that, shocked. Jiraya began sketching the scene.

"Good!" he exclaimed, "Stay like that for a moment longer! Do you to think you can passionately kiss?" Hinata-chan and Naruto flushed heatedly. I made a mental note to order the servants to give Hinata-chan an extra-soothing bath today- scents, bubbles, candles, and all.

"Naruto-sama! You finally got a girl!" My head shot up to see a boy standing in the doorway- _Konohamaru_.

I make a mental note to get myself a nice bath too.

* * *

**REVIEW!**I live for comments! Anything! (Prefferably more than two words, though) Flames, input? You wanna tell me something, then tell me. 


	2. Capitulo Dos aka Chapter 2

Theresa: I love you all! Or at least, the five people who actually reviewed! But thanks for giving my little chapter a high hit count:starry eyes:

Nisa: Yaaaaaaay!

T: And because I hate saying disclaimers, here's Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Yo. U.S.S. Shipper does not own _Naruto_ or Yes_, Virgina, There is a Santa Claus _or _Forrest Gump _or_ Yu-Gi-Oh _or_ Where's Waldo_ or _Chuck Norris._ Because nobody owns Chuck Norris... he owns you.

Nisa: Great. Now, what you've all been waiting for- Chapter two of Interesting Day Indeed.

* * *

**Interesting Day Indeed**  
**By Theresa (and Nisa!) of U.S.S. Shipper**

**Chapter 2  
Yes, Hanabi, You are a Part of the Naruto Universe. (Deal with it.)**

"Konohamaru! How the HELL did you get in here?" I shrieked. Forget composure, this was too much.

"I used my ultra-uber-super-de-duper sneak attack!" he proclaimed, grinning like an idiot.

"… Get. Out." Like the child he was, he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Make me," he then turned to Naruto, who had by this time gotten off my sister. "Naruto-sama, if you are dating a Hyuuga, I will too!" The blonde's eyes clouded over in confusion, which was quickly replaced by rage.

"Wha? Dating Hinata? Who said that? Come back here you little brat!" He lunged for the midget, but Konohamaru had already run over to me and was kneeling down proposal style.

"Hanabi-chan, will you take the honor of being my girlfriend?"

_SMACK!_

"So is that a yes or a no?"

_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!_

"Oh." Straight up, baka-teme. That was a hell no.

Konohamaru promptly went off to gloom and sob in the corner. You have to wonder at times like these; is it Naruto he admires, or Lee? So there he was, bawling his eyes out, which triggered Gai and Lee's extra large tearducts to flow.

"HOW COULD YOU SURPRESS HIS FOUNTAIN! SEE HOW HE RELEASES HIS EMOTIONS NOW? SEE!" Lee sobbed.

"HANABI, YOU ARE TOO CRUEL! IS THERE ANY HOPE FOR LOVE AMONG THE YOUNG NOWDAYS?" Gai cried.

Overly sensitive, spandex-wearing men are _not_ Chicken Soup for the Lover's Soul. Thus, this got nowhere with me, and the three continued to cry. If they don't stop soon, we'll all drown in tears. Course, it'll be kinda cool because it's like drowning in the ocean, and that's an interesting way to die, in my opinion. I mean, you eventually swallow water on accident, right? And salt water tastes good! Tears are salty too, just like the ocean, but since it's coming from the body, I guess they're more like sweat.

"Sweat tastes good too…" a hollow voice spoke from my right. I whirled around to see Gaara staring intently at me. Oh. My. Hokage. He just read my mind! Violation of privacy! "...it makes a great sauce while I eat my victims," he finished, absentmindedly licking his lips.

…!

……..!

………………………!

_Ruuuuun, Hanabi! Ruuuuuun!_ my mind yelped. So I…. didn't. Running away is showing that you are scared or weak. Running away is for wimps like Hinata. Or that boy who was currently shoving chips in his mouth while singing some gay song that was ten octaves too high for him called _Harumonia_ and dancing. You know, this would be hilarious if it wasn't disturbing.

Oh great. Now Sakura and Ino joined in and are pretending that they're doing the hula. Seriously, how do Neji and Hinata-onee chan deal with these people? Oh yeah, even better, now their parading around Sasuke… Chouji too. Ew. That boys got some serious issues to work out. Oh good, Kiba's dragging him away for counseling. Not that a boy who eats dog food should be helping other people with their mentalities.

How can Sasuke sit so quietly through this all! He looks so bored, like this has happened before. Oh wait… it has.

_FlAsHbAcK_

"_Shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra, mina utae… Hikari ga umare, yami ga umare ta, futatsu wa hitotsu. HARUMONIA saigo no, TEREPASHII… Nee kikoe masu ka?"_

If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
The final harmonia, telepathy  
Can you hear me?

_I clapped my hands over my ears. What the hell was Hinata singing about now? I hurled my knife into the target, my annoyance fueling my strength and aim, focusing on my training to drown out the outside world. It didn't work; trickles of music still reached my ears. I scowled and marched up to Hinata's room, but she wasn't singing. Instead she was leaning out the window, watching something below._

"_Hinata-onee chan! Where is that music coming from?" I hissed. She pointed downwards, so I looked out to check._

_There was dozens of fangirls, all squirming about and fluttering their eyelashes at Sasuke, who was walking down the street. They were all serenading him with high, tone-deaf voices. Ugh._

_EnD fLaShBaCk_

But even if this happened all the time, wouldn't you still be a little unnerved? Sasuke wouldn't. He just sat there, soaking in the glory just like a glory hog. I wonder if he got it from his parents. No wonder Uchina Itachi murdered his clan then! Should've taken Sasuke with him though, it's such a pity. Oh well, at least he isn't like Naruto or Kankuro.

Shoot, Chouji's back from therapy! Nevermind… he never actually went. He paid Akamaru and Kiba off with treats. I groaned at the idea of seeing a person eat bones. It's repulsive and should be banned!

"Actually, bones taste quite good with oatmeal," Gaara informed me. Yikes!

On a brighter note, Ino stopped flirting with Sasuke long enough to get into another catfight with Temari. On a darker note, this was short lived, since Temari easily knocked her out. There's gonna be a big mark on Ino's cheek when she wakes up.

And to add even more joy to the day, Lee, Gai, and Konohamaru have all stopped crying. Unfortunately, I think Shino drowned. Oh well. It wasn't like he talked much anyway.

* * *

Finally, the first course! Merely a salad though. Sakura was rather unimpressed. 

"I can make a better salad! This lettuce is not fit for my Sasuke-kun!" She declared, waving her fist about wildly. Of course, this got the cooks riled up, and they challenged her to a duel. No, no, not that stupid card game from that stupid TV show, but a cooking duel. And guess who's helping her? Hinata and Temari. Ino convinced Tenten to help her since she wanted to feed her own dish to Sasuke. Me and the rest of the gang followed to watch, because chaos is bound to happen, right?

Oh yeah.

"KANKURO! GET YOUR PURPLE FACE OVER HERE AND CUT THESE TOMATOS! HEY, DON'T YOU HIDE FROM ME!" Kankuro was trying to sneak out of the room away from his sister. As soon as he heard her, he bolted. "GET BACK HERE! STOP HIDING! KANKUROOOO!" Then suddenly, her wrath turned to… something else. "Why is he hiding! Doesn't he like his onee-chan! Why is he hiding! Nande? WHY?"

"Chuck Norris is the reason Waldo is hiding," I announced. They all stared at me. What? He _is_!

But this was too much for the Sand Nin to bear. She turned chibi and began to bawl. Oh Hokage- more sap, probably going to be followed by a new, strong, sibling relationship. But then, who can blame it? Sometimes I feel like I live in an anime series; we have lots of blood and explosions, but there's always a positive message behind everything!

Kankuro did come back, and the two reconciled. Yippee. Cliché not averted. Back to watching them all bitch-slap each other over who can cook best. Until…

"Hey guys, where's Tenten and Naruto?" Kiba barked. Tsunade immediately began to organize search parties.

"Okay, we'll go with our teams. I'll go with Yamanaka's group. Jiraya, take Hinata and her teammate-I trust you won't stare at her chest. Kakashi, take your own cell, along with Hanabi and Konohamaru," Tsunade ordered, "and Gai- wait, where's Gai, Neji, and Lee?" My cousin and his team had already taken off, you could still here there screaming of "Lotus-blossom! Where are you!" and "TENTEN-CHAN! I'M COMING!" Neji called Tenten "Tenten-_chan_"! Oooooo! Neji and Tenten, sittin' in a tree…!

What? I have to act my age _sometimes_. I AM still 7 years old, for your information.

So we all took off to look for the two missing members off our party, leaving pots boiling on the stove…

* * *

What will become of our favorite shinobi now? Will Shino be resurrected? Where's Waldo? Who will win the competition? Where are Tenten and Naruto? And most importantly- Will any of you **review**? I think you will! 


	3. Chapitre Trois aka Chapter 3

Theresa: MORE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED!

Nisa: Don't be. ITS BE MONTHS SINCE YOU UPDATED!

Theresa: T.T WAAAAH! Hanabi-saaaaan! Help me! Nisa-chan is being mean.

Hanabi: And I should care, why?

Theresa: Ummmm, because she thinks you're an evil little child?

Hanabi: ;activates Byakgun;

Nisa: AAAAH! NO! I DON'T! THERESAAAAA! ;runs;

Theresa: Now that that's under control, let's do the disclaimer. SHIKAMARU!

Shika: ;poofs in; USS Shipper doesn't own Naruto, YVTIASC, or… other referenced stuff. How troublesome.

* * *

**Interesting Day Indeed**  
**By Theresa of U.S.S. Shipper**

**Chapter 3  
Yes, Hanabi, you Missed a Helluvalot  
**

Tenten and Naruto are missing. And of course, our group has completely forgotten about Tenten, since I'm with Cell 7 and that's Naruto's team. Besides, Konohamaru is with us, and he is spewing random facts about Naruto at the moment.

"Fun Fact #127: Naruto cosumes roughly 16 pounds of ramen Sundays. Only on Sundays, mind you. Monday is 5 pounds exactly, but on Wednsday he gorges himself- it's Team 7's ramen night. Tuesday he eats something else entirely different…" Konohamaru went on. And on. And on and on. And on and on and on. I think you get the point. It wasn't as bad as Fun Fact #69; that just explained the meaning of 69. I did not know that, nor will I ever need to know that, so I hit him over the head with the blunt end of my kunai. Kakashi applauded him for his, and I quote, "extensive use of knowledge that should be aquired by all means since that stuff you don't learn in school and you will actually use it in real life". Ew.

So anyway, here we are racing around the Hyuuga complex looking for Konoha's Number One Annoying Pest. Could I activate the Byakugan? Sure! But hey, I'm trying to stop Konohamaru from reuniting with his idol as much as possible… OOF!

I ran right into my cousin. He was holding Tenten bridal style in his arms. I guess Neji used his Byakugan to find Tenten, but why is he holding her like that? And more importantly, why is Tenten wearing a dress?

"Why is Tenten wearing a dress?" Sasuke echoed my thoughts. Neji immediately adverted his eyes and Tenten began to spazz in his arms.

"I can't! I will! I won't! I shouldn't! I will! Yay! No, CRAP! AAAAH!" she wailed. Neji cringed.

"I have to go," he groaned, and sped off with Tenten. The four of us remained motionless.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, what the hell?" Sakura sputtered

* * *

We eventually found Naruto throwing up in the bathroom, laughing like a manic in between regurgitations. 

"…Naruto?" Sakura started, "um, uh… do you need a hospital?"

"Course not. I just um, hate the smell of Ino's cooking. Yeah. That's it. It has nothing to do with me marrying Hinata in any way, shape, or form."

Sakura stupidly ignored the obvious plot twist and clamped her hand over her mouth. "MY COOKING! SASUKE-KUN, YOU MUST EAT MY DISH!" Fast as lightening, we all dashed back to the dining room, Konohamaru clinging to Naruto and sobbing about how he scared the crap out of him all the way. Everyone else was already there, and I could tell by the glint in Ino's eye that she was ready to face off against Sakura. I couldn't wait to finish this showdown; I was hungry. They had better feed me now. They won't like me when I'm hungry.

Silently the cooks brought out two silver platters and placed them in front of Sasuke. He reached to take lift the cover of the first one when Sakura jumped up.

"Wait! I know Sasuke will chose mine because he likes me, and not because of my superior cooking skills! We should blindfold him so that he judges by taste alone!" Hmmm, wise words from such a fickle girl.

So Sasuke was blindfolded, and we fed him Ino's dish. I think it was turkey dipped in blackberry sauce. At least, I hope it was blackberry sauce, since that thing was pure black. In slow motion, Sasuke took a bite…. And immediately started to choke.

"Well," he gasped after drinking five galleons of water to rid himself of the taste, "I now know what atomic element 6 tastes like." Indeed, the turkey had been burned so much it was 100 pure carbon. Ino wailed in a corner as Sakura punched the air triumphantly.

Still blindfolded, Sasuke ate the next entrée… and passed out. All with good reason though… who honestly fries spaghetti? Sakura writhed in pain in the corner along with Ino. Luckily, the odor from Sakura's food was enough to revive Shino from the dead.

Gaara twitched, "Ah, the dead are never dead long enough… just like some of those living are alive for far too long…" Damn it, why does he always stare at me when he's saying stuff like that?

Thankfully, Tsunade caused a distraction when her overly large breasts knocked her plate of the table and onto the floor. I quickly took advantage of this opportunity to save my sanity and went to get another plate. When I opened the cupboard a thin, wiry man wearing a striped shirt, hat, and glasses stared back at me. So there's Waldo.

With out warning he shot out and dashed away. "Chuck Norris will never take me alive!" I sighed as he ran away. Somebody should've told him not to call Chuck Norris a slowpoke. Chuck Norris only has two speeds: walk and kill, and right now he's set to murder.

* * *

I walked back into the room, replacement plate in hand. Apparently I had missed a lot, because Kakashi, Jiraya, Lee, and Gai we doing a celebratory conga around the table. (It was later explained that Kakashi and Jiraya were partying over the new naked pictures of Tsunade they found. As for Lee and Gai… well, they just like conga lines.) Of course, that's not the only odd thing I saw. Kankuro was face-painting Konohamaru, Naruto was sitting still, Hinata was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Tenten was draped across Neji and they were smiling like idiots, Kiba was hugging a cat, Shikamaru was doing work, and Shino was talking. 

What the hell? No, seriously- what. the. hell.

* * *

Theresa: Oooo a cliffy! Don't worry, what Hanabi missed will be explained in another character's flashback chapter. 

Nisa: Great, now these poor reader's souls will have to spazz even more… since you never update on time.

T: …I'M SORRY TO THE WORLD! ;grovels at reviewers' feet; ;pinches all the non reviewers angrily; Review, please and thank you!

N: ...are the magic words.

T: Wha?

N: Please and thank you are the magic words? Remember the song from Barney?

T: And this is the part where I deny you're my twin.


End file.
